Apocalypse
.]] Apocalypse is the final Scene from The Son's storyline, the 25th and final scene of ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'', and the final level of the Hotline Miami series. The scene coincides with the events of Death Wish, taking place on December 20, 1991. Scene Intro The scene begins with The Son attempting to call The Henchman only for nobody to answer. Annoyed, he throws the phone away, and takes some of the Mafia's new drugs. After taking 2 handfuls, Blue Lips advises him not to take too much. After taking another 2 handfuls, he starts to experience time slips and hallucinations. The mobsters have disappeared. The Son goes to a nearby basin, only for it to overflow onto the ground. A mobster appears in the room and starts gesticulating nervously, likely trying to explain the situation. Another flash gives the Son a nearly-emptied shotgun, the media equipment in the room being wrecked and the mobster being replaced by a blood trail out of the room. The Son follows the trail to find another mobster leaning over the bleeding one, apparently either giving him CPR or eating him. The mobster then points at the Son as his head becomes engulfed with flames. Gameplay After killing several flame-headed mobsters and a Tri-headed dog, The Son enters a room with a Bear in it. The Bear roars and charges, and the Son quickly grabs a golf club and delivers a fatal blow to the creature's head. The Son then leaves the room, and is approached by one of his men giving him a Shotgun. This results in mobster getting shot and slithering away into a small room with Mobsters and bags of money in it, reenacting the opening to Blood Money. The scene cuts to them all dead, with the ammo counter for the shotgun down by a corresponding number of rounds. The Son shouts "Gotta get a grip!" before his facial sprite consumes the money and him. The Son is then transported to a small glass room with a Magnum in it. A whinny shatters the windows, and Zebra rushes into the room to trample the Son. He shoots the Zebra, which explodes into blood and a Miami Dolphins jacket. The scene cuts to the rest of the level where the Son proceeds to kill several more of his own men. In a hallway he stumbles upon a shotgun on a pile of dead mobsters and uses it to shoot a giant Tiger who disappears in a shower of colorful sparks. Finally The Son proceeds to the roof with a fire axe in his hands, he sees two angelic statues fuse into a huge two-headed swan monster, each head having a different method of attack. He axes in both heads, causing the necks and body of the monster to explode into blood. Aftermath After killing the swan monster, the Son walks to a ledge and opens a golden gate on the edge bookended by the angelic statues, a rainbow bridge extending infinitely behind. He continues to walk on the bridge and gradually disappears, while the credits start to roll. Outro After the first round of credits, the scene cuts to December 28, 1991. It shows Richter and his mother watching a TV interview (which features either Martin or Evan, depending on the choices made earlier) which is interrupted by an emergency broadcast stating that the presidents of the United States and Russia have been killed by a group of armed men lead by a U.S. army General (presumably, the Colonel), and experts expect violent repercussions because Russia could take this as an act of war. Richard appears and he and Richter agree that good times never last. Richter briefly wonders if anyone's onto him, but slowly realizes that the situation's much worse than that. He wonders how much time he has, to which Richard replies that no one in general ever has much time. Richter realizes there's no reason to fight, that leaving the world isn't as scary as it sounds, and is obliterated by a nuclear detonation. As the nukes fall, the final moments of Manny Pardo (barricaded alone in his apartment), Evan (either typing alone or eating reunited with his whole family), Midnight Animal actress Rachael Ward (drinking alone in her apartment), and Jacket (playing with a green ball in a sparse jail cell) are depicted, each carrying out their lives as normal, oblivious as they're wiped away. Music During the Intro, the song is Interlude, by Chromacle. During gameplay, the song is Fahkeet, by Light Club. During the ending, the song is Dust, by M.O.O.N. During the outro, the song is You Are The Blood by Castanets. Trivia *The Son's line "Gotta Get a Grip" and the unhinged-jaw stretched-mouth facial sprite for him quickly became a meme. *Although in Death Wish the Son is shown killing the Twins with a Magnum, he uses a fire axe to kill them in this mission. *Official Artwork in one of Hotline Miami 2's special editions features a gigantic tiger with an eye in its mouth screaming at a small, white suited man with long black hair. It's clear that this is a glorified version of The Son's fight with Tony in his manic state, from this level. *When selecting the level from the Level Select menu, the words "Don't Do It!" appear at the top of the screen and the words "Please" and "Stop" replace the usual Skip Intro? "Yes" and "No". *The outro strongly parallels the endings to both Doctor Strangelove and The Seventh Seal. Category:Hotline Miami 2 scenes Category:The Son scenes